138 Times
by First Death
Summary: "He counted. You smiled at him 138 times."
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hi guys I know its been a long while since I have updated my other stories. Don't worry I will continue them. Just not at the moment. However I don't want to leave you hanging for this long again so I have started this just a bunch of short chappies so I can slowly get back into writing as I have been out of it for a while now. Hope you enjoy.**

R.P.o.V

They sat on the cold stone floor of the church, altogether in a circle facing the golden altar. No one spoke but silent tears streamed down their faces. "138." Eddie whispered. His head was down as if in pray though his face was hidden, behind Mia's mob of blonde ringlets. "He counted. You smiled at him 138 times."

**Hope you like it, please review what you think. Forgot this will be in various pov.**


	2. Chapter 2: 1st Smile

**These will not be in order as they happen at first but I may change that later.**

1st Smile

D.P.o.V

I had just pinned her to the floor. The third time today. When she stared up at me, an innocent look plastered on her face.

"So Comrade, how about those _other_ moves you were going to teach me."

In a moment of surprise, on my part at her words, she was wrapping her legs around my waist. Before rolling us over so she was straddling my abdomen, her hands pressed against my chest. Right above my heart.

"Dead." She breathed.

But then it happened, a wide grin spread across her lips showing all her pearly white teeth. A true smile.


	3. Chapter 3: 2nd Smile

2nd Smile

L.P.o.V

Rose and I were sitting at a small round table at one of the cafes at court. We had been chatting adamantly, gossiping like schoolgirls as we sipped at our coffees when a cheeky smirk spread over Rose's face. Her gazed was focused on something behind me so I glanced over my shoulder but spotted nothing that would elicit that sort of response from her. I had wondered about it for the rest of the day but promptly forgot about it in a week. Only to find out a month later, Hans had confronted that Dimitri over another of her practical pranks. Something involving western novels.


	4. Chapter 4: 3rd Smile

3rd Smile

Janie P.o.V

There she was, my daughter, my sole heir. One of the Queen's guards at eighteen. I only wish she would pay more attention, these Guardian meetings were of high importance, but there she is staring off in space a goofy grin playing on her face. But then Hans called out to Belikov and I glanced just in time to see the same goofy grin fall off his face as he turned to look at Hans. Stupid twenty four year old lover, don't you know she needs to pay attention to other things.


	5. Chapter 5: 4th Smile

4th Smile

Third Person P.o.V

She looked over her shoulder and spotted him, a smile graced her features, mirroring the one on his.


	6. Chapter 6: 5th Smile

**Hey if you guys want please send in some prompts for what you want me to write about or whose perspective you want.**

**For: **littlebadgirl2904

5th Smile

Christian P.o.V

Dimitri and I ducked behind the kitchen counter just as the girls walked down the last few steps. Knowing Rose she immediately spotted the arrangement of donuts on the counter but not the streamers hanging from the ceiling, or the sign hung above the doorframe, or the detailed icing on the pink birthday cake. Or the sticky note that was stuck to the plate the donuts were displayed on stating that under no circumstances was she even to think of touching a single one. But the she glanced up to the air vent above the stove where a blurry if not distorted reflection of Dimitri and I crouching down and a smirk planted it self on her face as she lifted one of the chocolate glazed donuts to her lips biting off a big chunk as she stared into Dimitri's eyes in the reflection.


	7. Chapter 7: 6th Smile

**For: **littlebadgirl2904

6th Smile

Viktoria P.o.V

When Rose left I was still angry with her but then I started to believe her when I spotted Rolan with Jay, Sonya's best friend. Then one-day mother came home distraught Rose had murdered the Queen and was being hunted by the guardians. Then I started to miss her and would hang out for each new update of what was happening, until Rose and Dimitri showed up out of the blue on our doorstep, alive and well. Everyone was overjoyed and the house was full of commotion, bustling with activity. I sat at the kitchen table and watch Karolina and mother fuss over Rose but she wasn't paying attention to them, she was gazing at my brother a slight curve of a smile on her lips. And then I new I was wrong and would do anything to gain her forgiveness.


	8. Chapter 8: 7th Smile

**For: **littlebadgirl2904

7th Smile

Yeva P.o.V

I was glad the young Viktoria was starting to open her eyes and heart. Meanwhile I watched Rose as she danced with Paul but smiled at his uncle dancing with Olena.

**A/N for the mysterious review by 'M', and all those wondering Rose does not just smile at Dimitri 138 times in their lives, these are from a certain point mentioned later up till the prologue. But these are just the ones that go with the story, also Rose isn't exactly the smiley person and you don't always smile at people, but yeah I think just try to go with it for know. **

**Give you a hint next one is Paul, :D.**


	9. Chapter 9: 8th Smile

**For: **littlebadgirl2904

8th Smile

Paul P.o.V

I lay on the floor pushing my trucks around secretly staring up at Rose and Uncle Dimka cuddling on the couch, smiles on both their faces as the stared mushily into each others eyes. Did that make her my Auntie?


	10. Chapter 10: 9th Smile

**For: **littlebadgirl2904

9th Smile

Mia P.o.V

We were crouched behind on of the sleek black cars in the Guardians garage, trying to not be spotted by the security cameras. Cause technically we were kidnapping the Queens, even though Lisa had given us her full consent though she looked a bit uncomfortable crouched in her three-piece suit and four inch heels. Luckily Rose and I had dressed suitably and for the occasion, wait where is Rose? Looking around I saw her smiling up at one of the security camera's a smile in her eyes and on her lips. Damn Rose don't get your boyfriend in trouble, so he has to be the security again. You get distracted easily enough.


	11. Chapter 11: 10th Smile

**For: **littlebadgirl2904

10th Smile

Eddie P.o.V

Christian, Adrian and I were seated in a booth in a bar just outside of court when the girls walked in, looking like a rainbow as they were all dressed in different coloured dresses. The plan was going perfectly up until the point when Rose decided to smile at Dimitri and he shot out of his spot to greet her, so much for playing hard to get.

"Dude you are so whipped."


	12. Chapter 12: 11th Smile

She remembered the way his voice filled with sorrow, showing the passion and magnitude of the emotional pain he felt, one of the only times he had ever been open with her let alone anyone else, at that moment when the words had left his lips and he stared into her eyes and she into his. Those deep brown orbs showing an unwavering endearment and she new that it was meant for her. And with that knowledge she smile, just a little. But it was there and she knew he saw it as he pulled her fiercely into his muscular arms for one more lingering kiss.


	13. Chapter 13: 12th Smile

She felt a hand on her shoulder, slowly turning around to see the Russian behind her; she forced a small smile despite the tears streaming down her face and let herself be pulled into his embrace.

**littlebadgirl2904: I hope your review problem has sorted itself out. I'm glad you liked the chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14: 13th Smile

**Abe P.o.V**

He had to admit he didn't like the idea of his daughter and the Russian at the beginning, heck, she was still only a child and he was seven years her senior! But when he saw his little girl smiling up at Belikov and he remembered the way Janie used to smile at him, his worries seemed to be dulled, dulled but not gone. At least though he knew she was happy.

**Charboday: This ones for you.**


	15. Chapter 15: 14th Smile

**Kirova P.o.V**

She couldn't believe that they had managed to keep it a secret from her! She had suspected something amiss in the way Alberta would look at the two of them together but never would she have though this. Now years after Rose had left school and her name cleared she saw them once when she was visiting court. Apparently both Rose and Belikov had somehow managed to have most of their off duty shifts at the same time and they had used that to their romantic advantage. The couple was at snuggled up at the back booth of own of the cafes, Belikov with his head buried in one of those ridiculous western novels and Rose with his arm around her smiling up at him.

**FuryPossessed: This is for you. Liked the idea, :D. I'm glad you like the story, sorry for the wait. Keep on smiling.**


	16. Chapter 16: 15th Smile

**Last Sacrifice Spoilers! Bloodlines Hints!**

Tatiana P.o.V

Ever since the since that stake was driven through her chest she had found herself floating around in darkness as a ghost, attracted to the light spirit uses gave off. She saw many things now that had escaped her eyes when she had lived. Some things pleased her but as always many things didn't, and other things she didn't know what to feel about.

When she'd seen Guardian Belikov and _Rose _smiling at each other across the room as the girl was meant to be instructing the newly graduated dhampir's, she felt disappointment they would have been the ultimate guardian duo for the new queen had their feelings not gotten in the way, though when she thought more about it may haps their feelings were what made them act so in sync.

What ever the case she did think at lest the educated and dedicated human girl Adrian was so obviously attracted to was a step up from the rebellious dhampir. That wasn't saying she approved of either match of course.

**For: **XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX

**Sorry it wasn't so **_**soon **_**but at least now it is here. Hope you all liked it, :P.**


	17. Chapter 17: AN

**A/N Hey guys,**

**Updates are coming I promise but I have just moved to Italy and will be here temporarily so things are a bit hectic. Any way I would just really like to thank ****XxRawringRosesxX**** for nominating me in Nance-chan's Best Vampire Academy FanFic of 2012.**

**Now all the nominees are in, voting has begun. I'm not saying go and vote for me I'm simple saying this one amazing author has put together this comp and you guys should check it out.**

**My story has been irregular and not exactly conventional but there are some pretty awesome stories that have been nominated and while I'm not going to vote I do suggest you readers go and check it out and see if there are any stories up there that you loved. **

**You get I've votes (I think) so why not just give it a go and if you don't feel like voting it might provide some new stories for you to read.**


End file.
